1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly for reducing heat generation and associated power loss therein.
2. Background Information
Modern gas turbine engines demand ever higher performance from bearings. Current engine architectures require relatively high lubricant flow rates to maintain bearings below their operational temperature limits. However, the cooling effectiveness of lubricant flow is reduced at higher flow rates due in part to lubricant churning within the bearing cavity. It would, therefore, be useful to provide a bearing assembly configuration with enhanced cooling and lubrication that satisfies the bearing's needs with decreased churning and power loss associated therewith.